Printing systems for printing articles with identification indicia such as trade names, universal product codes, optical character reading codes, inventory control, product prices, sizes, colors, etc. are well known and may include multi-station arrangements in which the articles to be printed are passed successively to plural printing stations where each article is printed with different information at each station. In situations where different information is desired on opposite sides of the articles they must be turned over and fed through the machine or system again. This, of course, requires changing the indicia on the printing heads. Once these articles are printed they are usually stored until used, at which time they are matched with the product to be associated therewith.